Pull Me Out
by CrowsMelody
Summary: Yugi and Heba are trapped in their own darkness. They both moved to a new school and the Sennen brothers takes an interest. Can they pull them out of their past?...Rated for language which some people don't care at all...
1. Chapter 1

Crow: So tis is one of the fics I rlly wanted to get out and start on.  
It's 4am in the morning and pplz r sleepin' so be quiet when readin' tis.  
Even ma bouncy ego is sleepin' _**Haha! no good suckers :D**_

**If you didn't already read ma profile then you knows**

**Disclaimer **_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I love watchin' it X3_

It's the usual pairings ya see.

**Summary: **Yugi and Heba goes to a new school to start over, but the question is can they let go or be stuck in the past. Read and find out.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**The New Kids 01**

**Yugi's POV~~**

_I was in the Darkness…  
I didn't know where I was, nor do I know why I'm here, but i was afraid for some reason._

_It started to rain lighty with the pitter patter on the window.I was in my room.A small red glow appeared outside my door. I started to walk towards the glow downstairs. Then it hit me._

_Fire…..._

_I went down stairs to see why the fire. Only to see that a pool of blood surrounded my parents bodies. I was horrified._

_Why?  
The only questions driving through my mind trying not to believe what i saw._

_Everything went black again. My surroundings empty. Nothing, but Darkness._

"_It's ok," somehow through my sobs I heard him, "It's ok"  
I look up to see only crimson 'till-_

_RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!  
_

"AAHHHH," _thud_, "owww"

"YUGI!," Someone was banging on my door," Yugi, are you alright? I heard you screaming," Heba said shouting.

"I'm ok Heba. I just fell off of my bed," I shouted back.

"Oh, ok. Get ready then, don't wanna be late on our first day," hearing foot steps fade away.

I took a shower and put on the school uniform. Standing in front of a body-length mirror.  
The uniform was slightly big, but I'll live.

"Yugi, breakfast is ready!" Grandpa shouted.

I went down stairs finding the smell of sausages and eggs. As I went down, I found Grandpa and Heba sitting down at the table.

"Nice of you to join us Yugi," Grandpa smiled, "Take it that you guys are excited going to school?"

"Not really," Heba and I said.

"Well it's understandable anyways, going to a new school can make you nervous."

We all finished breakfast and Heba and I headed out to our new school.

o ~ O ~ o

**Normal POV~~~**

"Man, why does Mrs. Lowelle have to be a bitch?" Bakura said obviously annoyed.

"and we didn't do anything that bad." Marik added.

The Group of eight were walking to school.

"You guys nearly blew up the whole science room with an expirement dealing with only salt and snails," Ryou said, "and the teachers along with us are still wondering how you guys did it."

"Not to mentionyou guys got snail guts got all over us," Malik said in disgust.

"But that's besides the point," Atemu said,"How did you do it?"

Both Bakura and Marik smirked as they remembering the lighter they found and the ethanol they stole from the science room.

"No comment."

"Leave them be. They're obviously not telling their scemes,"Seto said reading on a book.

"Aw- come on Seto aren't 'cha curious? I mean they blew up a science room,"Jou said.

"No, I'm not mutt, with those two they can make all sorts of trouble." Seto said not even looking up.

"Will ya stop callin' meh that?" Jou shouted.

"No it fits you perfectly," Seto stated.

Jou growled, "Whatever,what do you think Yami?" Jou asked.

"I don't wanna know,"Yami said, "They blew up the room with snails."

"It was worth seeing Vivian and Anzu covered in the guts though," Marik said.

"Ahh yes the school's sluts. Yes it was," Bakura said smiling at the thought.

"Please don't mention them," Atemu said.

"One of these days we hope they'll back off," Yami said in grief.

Anzu and Vivian and other girls has been going after the group since they came to Domino High. The fact that Yami, Atemu, Bakura, and Marik are consider the most hot and sexy guys in the school. Not to mention their wealth don't help them at all.

"Speak of the devils," Bakura muttered.

As they arrived at the school doors, the group were greeted by the sluts of the school.

"Hi Yami," Anzu said thinking it was alluring.

"Hi Atem," Vivian said thinking the same.

"What does the cheerleading sluts want?" Bakura asked irritated.

"I wanted to let you know that your picking me up at 7 tonight," Anzu said glaring at Bakura.

"And why would I do that?" Yami asked.

"For dinner silly," Anzu said smiling sweetly with the obvious hint of lust in her eyes.

"And I thought me and Atemu and I would skip homeroom to go some where alone," clutching on Atemu's arm.

"I'm not interested for the last time Anzu," Yami growled slightly.

"And I'm not going with you Vivian," Atemu glaring daggers at them both.

"I know you'll come my darling," Anzu said seducingly.

"No one can resist our charm." Vivian flaunted,"You're just playing hard to get."

"Ok, listen here you both," Atemu snarled,"We'll never go out with you both even if you're the last girls on Earth. Leave. Us. Alone." Adding venom in his glare.

Taking a hint Vivian and Anzu both left.

"Ya know. Ya woulda' thought that they would give up by now," Jou said," the whole knows ya both gay."

"But at the same time it gives us a chance to embarrass them," Marik smirked.

Both Marik and Bakura always find ways giving them grief. Because of that they leave them alone.

x ~ X ~ x

"How can they still deny our beauty like that?" Anzu shouted angrily.

"And saying that they're gay is probably just a lie," Vivian said,"They're too hot to be. Plus, like I said before, they're probably playing hard to get."

"Yeah, there's no way," Anzu brightened up,"they'll be our's soon any ways."

After 'convincing' themselves they trotted along to their class.

o ~ O ~ o

"I'm so glad we don't have homeroom with them," Marik said in relief.

"Yeah, let's be thankful for that," Seto said.

The bell rang and the students in the class shuffled around to their seats.

(please don't say anything about the names -.- ) came in and started roll call.

"Ok class," Mr. Takana said firmly,"we have new students today, so be nice and ease up on the questions," and signaled the people at the door.

Everyone was stunned. Espeaically Atemu and Yami.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

_**Hope ya enjoyed it because I'm not you :3.**_

Swallow: wat r you do up so early crow? Aren't cha sick?

Crow: I got over that, asprin helps the second time :)

Swallow oh. ok...YOUR WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY?

Crow: My bad?

Swallow: Why didn't ya tell me?

Crow: you were sleeping -_-

Swallow: Oh...Then I'm sayin' it.

Crow: ok

Swallow: Review please XD and no flaggin' too.


	2. Chapter 2

Crow: I got nothin' -_-

Swallow: Good. Be glad Yugi and Yami didn't hear about this.

Crow: Yeah, but either way I wouldn't care.

Swallow: Aren't 'cha sick tho?

Crow: Like I said last chappy I got over it,but left behind a killer headace.  
Now shut up and left the veiwers read.

_**Disclaimer**_ _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh..._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**Chapter 2 **(I'm not namin' these chapters no more)

Everybody was shocked what they had saw, well mostly the girls.

"I never thought I see a cuter version of the Sennen Brothers," one girl cried out.

"They're so cute. Are they even old enough to be high school?" Another shouted.

"What's your name?"

"Where'd you come from?"

"Are you twins?"

"How old are you?"

The two were bombarded with random questions by all the girls in the class room.

"Haha. Hey, Yami, Atemu. Looks like you have your own chibis too." Bakura said snickering.

Yami and Atemu were too busy to hear Bakura's comment. At the front of the was a shorter and more innocent version of themsevles. They had the same hair style only without the lighting blonde streaks, and what makes them stand out most was their eyes. Pure Amethyst.

"Settle down girls and let them talk." exclaimed.

Everybody quiet down and stared at the two.

"Now, boys introduce yourselves and answer some of thequestions along the way please," said going over some paper work.

"My name is Heba Mutou." The sun-kiss tan skinned one said.

"And my name is Yugi Mutou," the paler one said," and we're fifthteen, just short for our age."

"And yes we're twins," Heba said.

There still some whispers of them and the Sennen Brothers, but they shrugged it off.

"Now that's over with," stood up, "Go sit in front of the Sennen's since it's the only availing seats. Raise your hands you two."

Both Yami and Atemu raised their hands on signal and the two boys walked off to their seats.

"With that enjoy the rest of the period od what's left," said walking out of the class.

"So your the new kids coming here," Atemu said.

Both Yugi and Heba turned around at the same time, "Yeah, we are. Nice to meet you," Yugi said giving a gentle smile. To Yami, the smile seemed to radiate to his mind making his heart flutter.

"And since this whole class knows us what's your name," Heba added on.

"W-well, I-I'm-"

_**BOOM**_

Yami was cut off by a loud explosion outside. Everyone gathered at the window to see what's going on while Seto, Ryou, Malik, Yami, and Atemu glared at Bakura and Marik.

"What?" Marik and Bakura Shouted.

"What you do this time?" Ryou demanded.

"We're innocent! We did nothing! Even if we did, we put the bomb in the locker rooms and set it off at night!" Bakura answered pointing his finger down the halltowards the gym.

"Plus, we're keeping a down-low because of what happen yesterday," Marik said quietly.

"I guees so, they never do any thing to cause real harm to anyone." a voice said.

"AHH!" Jou fell off his seat, "How'd you guys get in here?" Jou shouted pointing at the girls.

"Well, we walked in the door like any other normal person," the brown hair girl said crossing her arms.

"Plus, we needed to deliver a package to Yami and Atemu," the white haired girl said smiling.

"And with that said," the brown haired girl said helping up Jou, "we gots to go."

They both rushed out of the room heading god knows where.

"There they go," Seto sighed.

"Wish we know what they're up too," Malik said.

"Ummm, exscuse me?" A small voice came out. It was Yugi.

"Oh sorry," Ryou said, "We never expected these inturrptions."

_**"ATTENTION! Students please ignore the explosion and continue on with your classes. This small minor set back was due to misuse of the fireworks for the upcoming preprally, because of this you'll be staying in homeroom for awhile longer until the bell sounds. Until then continue on." **_The PA announced.

"Now that the interruptions are done, Hi my names Ryou Bakura," Ryou said smiling.

"Names Jonouchi Katsuya, but ma friends call me Jou for short."

"My names Malik Ishtar."

"I'm Atemu and that's my twin Yami and the person over there reading is Seto Kaiba, our cousin." Atemu said pointing.

"And that's Bakura Gale and Marik Daichi who're also are cousins," Yami said.

"Who were the two girls that ran out of the room?" Heba asked, "Are they twins too?"

"Oh, yeah they are twins," Malik said.

"They're Ranex and Rena Skyler," Yami said," Ranex is the brown haired one and Rena is the white haired one."

"They're both crazy," Bakura said.

_**WHACK**_

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted

"What? They are. You have to amit that they're just as bad as me and Marik." Bakura said rubbing his head.

"Only they don't get cuaght doing anything," Jou said snickering, "They're better when it comes to trouble."

"Yep," Marik sighed, "Last week they wanted revenge on the cheerleaders so they put itching powder in the pom-poms, stuck live spiders in the showers and wax the whole gym floor making them fall on their butts during practice." Marik said.

"And in the end, the cheerleaders were freaked while Rena video taped the whole thing and are currently posting it on the internet," Yami said.

Bakura and Marik glared at Jou. They hated the fact that Ranex and Rena did better at causing trouble. Lucky for them, they don't do it often. Just when they do nothing good comes out of it.

"Ok, so what happened yesterday?" Heba asked to Marik

"What do you mean?" Marik said confused.

"Well, you said your keeping a down-low because of what happened yesterday,"Yugi said,"What happened?"

"Oh," Marik and Bakura shrinked bak in there seats as the group told them what happened.

"Wow," Yugi and Heba were well...appalled? ( I couldn't think of the word XDDD )

"So how'd you guys blow up a classroom with snail?" Heba asked raising an eyebrow.

"And we're back to this topic..." Bakura muttered still shrinking down in his seat.

"It's better to drop it than pursue the anwser," Atemu said, "Plus, we got mail." as he pointed at the packages that the Skyler twins brought.

"Who's it from?" Jou asked.

"I don't know, it doesnt say," Yami said. The packages were Red and had the 'To Yami/Atemu'.

They opened it and were disgusted what they got. It was an photo album from Vivian and Anzu with pictures of themselves. Fortunatly, none of them 'showing' anything.

"Hey Bakura, Marik." Both of them looked up, "We got something new for you guys to burn," with that Atemu toss the album towards Marik.

"Sweet!" with that said both Marik and Bakura ran out of the room with the book in their possession.

"What was it this time?" Malik asked, "the only time you ask them to burn your mail when Vivian and Anzu sends you guy something." Malik said.

"It was 'pictures'" Yami said putting air quotes on pictures.

"Oh" Malik went silent.

"Who's Vivian and Anzu?" Yugi asked.

"They're the sluts of the school," Ranex said.

"AHHH," Jou screamed once again, "Will you stop that?"

Ranex looked at him with a blank expression and said "no"

"Back to the 'Sluts of School' topic," Rena continued on, "They slept with nearly all the male student boby here in this school."

"And they won't back off with Yami and Atemu go dates and in bed with them," Ranex added on.

"It's mostly because they're rich, popular, and hot at this school," Rena said with a finger on her chin.

"And the whole school knows that their gay becuase those two in the first place." Ranex said smiling.

"Why's that?" Heba asked.

"Because they threaten to so that they'll go out with them for reputation sake." Rena answered.

"In the end they failed miserably, and because of this most of the fangirls here gave up, but still fawn over them at a distance," Ranex said, "but becareful you two," she pointed to Heba and Yugi, "They'll stop at nothing to get them."

Rena pulled out a pocket watch and looked at the time," The bell's 'bout to ring guys."

"How do yo-"

Jou was cut off by the bell.

"How'd you know that? The announcement sai- Nevermind, you guys freak me out." Jou said getting up.

"Good then we're doing our job," Ranex said giving a smile.

"Ok, I amit that they're creepy, but at least we're friends than enemies." Yugi said.

Jou, Yami, Atemu and even Seto ( which no one notice ) who was silently reading shudder at the thought.

"Good point, Hate to be their victims in their hands," Jou cringe at the thought.

The group walked off to their next class. Starting their day.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Crow: While typing this, I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh episode 53.

Swallow: Yeah! We saw a pouting Yami :D

Yami: I WAS WAT?

Crow: Uhhhhh... Util next time X3

Yami: I'M SUING 4KIDS D:

Swallow: No your not...


	3. Chapter 3

Crow: Sooooooo...

Yami: ...

Crow: Are you mad at me?

Yami: At this moment, kind of. You never toold me about this Fanfic...

Swallow: I was a surprise, just be glad Yugi and the others don't know.

Crow: I'm going to be in deep shit soon...

Yami: Damn right you are.

Swallow: Sigh~ Enjoy the Fic please...

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**Chapter 03 **

It was lunch time and the group sat down in their usual spot by the oak tree and invited Yugi and Heba over.

"What's up Atemu?" Malik asked worriedly.

"Nothing much, just that Vivian came on to me again last period," Atemu said shuddering.

"Well, you're going to deal with it more soon," Seto said, "Slut #2 is coming your way."

"Great," Atemu muttered.

"At least Anzu not here," Yami said in relief.

"Is that her?" Yugi pointed. They saw Anzu swishing her hips side to side thinking it was sexy.

"Damn it," Yami went on swearing in his breathe.

"And Slut #1," Bakura said.

"Hi Atemu," Vivian greeted with a seducing smile.

"Hi Yami," Anzu said latching on to Yami's arm.

Atemu sighed and said, "what do you want?"

"And get off me," Yami said angrily trying to get the girl off him.

"I know a place where we can be alone," Vivian said with lust filled eyes.

"And I was wondering if you still up for that dinner," she said pouting.

Before anyone came say anything, Yami, Atemu, Marik, Seto, and the two sluts were soaked from above.

"What the FUCK?" Marik cursed loudly in the air.

"MY BOOK!" Seto shouted.

Bakura and Jou started to laugh, while Yugi and Heba tried it supress one. Ryou and Malik mearily shook his head.

"And this is a new dress too," Anzu shouted.

"WHO DID THIS?" Vivian demanded.

"Ranex! What the heck?" Malik shouted at the brown haired girl who was at the second story window.

"Oops, sorry!" Rena said who appeared, "That would be my fault."

"What were you doing with a tub of water anyways," Heba asked.

"Please be honest too," Ryou pleaded.

"Well, it was my idea to dump water Anzu and Vivian," Rena said, "and we kinda got you guys in the process." Rena then smiled innocently.

"You what?" Anzu yelled.

"You'll regret what you did then," Vivian snarled.

"Hey, as long you two bitches got cuaght in the rain we're ok," Ranex said causally, "And if you must know Bakura helped us carry the tub here in the room." Ranex added.

"BAKURA! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Marik started to chase Bakura.

The group sighed.

"Well this is great," Anzu said, "Yamikins, why are you friends with those girls." Anzu looked as if she was on the verge of tears while latching on to his arm again.

"Yeah, you guys always get in trouble because of them," Vivian said shivering.

"Actually," Malik started, "They help Yami and Atemu by keeping you guys away and help us stay out of trouble."

"We didn't ask you!" Vivian snarled, "come on Anzu let's go dry off."

And they both left.

"Is this normal to you guys?" Yugi asked Yami, "It seems like this happens everyday."

Yami sighed, "Not really, just when Ranex and Rena are pissed off at some one."

"What do you mean?" Yugi was now confused, "They look like they were...well...normal?"

"You mean they don't look like they're mad or had the disgusted and hate in their eyes?" Yami said.

"Yeah, that." Yugi said.

"Well, they're different. No one has ever seen them mad or pissed, they just get revenge and move on." Yami said.

"That's the creepy thing about them," Jou said, " Cross them and you'll never know when you'll get it."

"Anyways let's move on I wanna get dry," Seto said.

"Sorry me and Yugi got to go." and they both ran off.

"What was that about?" Marik said clutching on Bakura's hair. ( They were still at it XD )

**Yugi and Heba's POV~~**

They were in an empty class room.

"I couldn't take it anymore," Heba was blushing like crazy, "How can you control yourself like that?" Heba asked.

"I didn't make eye contact," Yugi said.

They knew that they were crushing on Atemu and Yami when they first saw them, just won't amit it to themselves because they just met them.

"What are we gonna do now Yugi?" Heba asked.

"I don't know, but I think we'll get pass these crushes." Yugi said.

"I hope you're right." Heba said, "Yugi, what's wrong?" Seeing that his twin brother is not smiling as usual."

"Oh nothing's wrong." But something was bothering him,

Heba shrugged it off.

Little did they know that the Skyler twins were over hearing them.

**The Skyler Twin's POV~~**

"Hehe looks like we got two more lovesick puppies to handle," Ranex said.

"Yup yup, but we should wait to see if it's love love and if Atemu and Yami feels the same," Rena said, "I don't want to deal with heartbroken Sennen's."

"You got the list?" Ranex asked.

"Yup," Rena pulled out a piece of paper, " here"

The list contained the following with notes on the side

_**MatchMaker Project 3**_

_Note to self: Bakura, Marik, Seto, and the Sennen's are related._

_Bakura Ryou_

_Marik Malik_

_Seto Jou_

And they added on more names

_Yami Yugi_

_Atemu Heba_

"Now all we need to is wait and see the progress of our lovestrucked puppies," Ranex said and as if on cue the bell rung and they both went to class.

_I wonder what's wrong with Yugi though,_ Ranex thought.

**Normal POV~~~ **_AfterSchool..._

The whole group excluding Ranex and Rena were there.

"Sweet! School's over for the weekend...Now what?" Jou asked.

"Well, I'm going home and sleep off the day," Atemu said.

"What that's no fun," Jou said pouting, "Hey Yugi, Heba. How 'bout ya show us where ya live?" Jou asked.

"Well we live in the apartment above the Kame game shop not too far here," Yugi said.

"Really? I thought the gramps there lived alone," Malik said.

"Oh, we moved there after our parents died in an accident..."Heba started to trail off.

"Sorry we didn't mean to bring up bad memories," Ryou said.

"It's alright you guys didn't know," Yugi perked up and smiled reassuring their friends.

"So can we come to the shop of yours?" Jou asked.

"Sure," Heba said, "as long it's ok with you guys."

"It's alright," Yami said.

They started walking down the street having their own small talk.

"Yugi, are you sure you're alright? You seem down since lunch." Heba whispered.

"I was just thinking about mom and dad that's all." Yugi answered back.

"Ok, Whatever you say..." Heba was now worried, but shruggedd it off in the end.

They arrived at the Game shop.

"Wow, I always walked by here, but never seen the inside of it," Marik was awed by all the assortments of toys and games both old and new from all over the word.

"Hey!" Atemu shouted, "You even got a Senet game," Atemu picked up the game awed how one of the oldest games in the world is here.

"Really? That's awsome," Yami said joining Atemu.

"You guys like Senet?" Yugi asked.

"Ya, we have one at home, but it's hard to find one these days," Yami said.

"Great, two more game freaks..." Marik said only to get glares from Atemu and Yami.

"Yugi? Heba? Is that you?" Grandpa shouted from the back room.

"Yeah, we brought friends. Hope you don't mind!" Heba shouted back.

"Ah, that's no problem. Just glad that you made friends on your first day," as grandpa said coming out of the back room, "and it's nice to see one of my regular costomers too."

"It's nice too see you too Grandpa," Ryou said smiling.

"Same 'ere Gramps," Jou said.

"Haha, been awhile hasn't it," Malik said.

"It's also nice to see you too Seto," Grandpa said.

"yeah, whatever." Seto muttered.

"How do you know him Seto?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah, You don't waste time like this," Bakura said."

"If you must know I did buisness here from time to time to sell products from my company,"Seto said.

"Now, tat's understandable," Jou said.

"Watch it mutt," Seto said.

"What? It is, money-bags."

"Whatever," and they left it there.

"Yugi. Heba. Get ready, School rush is about to come in," Grandpa said.

"Ok," the Mutou twins went upstairs to ditch their bags and change out of their uniforms.

"May I help too," Ryou offered.

"If you want too," Grandpa said.

"I'll help too," Malik said.

"Hey, Jou why do you call Grandpa?" Atemu asked.

"Because is his son and hates formalites." Jou said.

"Oh."

Heba and Yugi came down wearing similar clothing. Black slacks, a white T-shirt and gold braceletson their wrists. the only differences is the aprons: Yugi wore a light blue apron and Heba wore a lavender one.

"We're ready," Heba called out.

After that a bunch of kids ran in and so has the School Rush. Malik worked at the register, Ryou worked at the back, Brandpa took phone calls and Yugi and Heba took care of the costomers. The rest just watch from the house-part of the building.

"Ya know, this place is alot bigger than I thought," Bakura said.

"I know what you mean," Marik said seeing how big the living room was.

Atemu and Yami were too busy watching their chibi-look-a-likes jumping to one person to another.

Heba was helping a mother find a gift for her 8-year old son's birthday and Yugi was helping find a stuffed animal for a little girl.

_~1 hour later~_

"I'm sorry guys," Yugi said carrying a tray of drinks and snacks, "I'm sure you guys had better plans than this."

"No problem, just surprised how this shop is so popular," Yami said.

"It should be, Grandpa worked so hard on it," Heba said.

Everything started to settle down.

"Do you guys work here all day?" Yami asked.

"Only on Rushes like these." Heba said.

"Well, I know now how you sell my products so fast," Seto said working on...err...work on his laptop.

They all were given a break ( the ones who worked of corse ) and chatted the day away.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Crow: These things are getting longer o.O

Swallow: Yeah they are :)

Crow: While doing this I might as well tell you the date, time and what i see and hear when I write these things. -_-

Swallow: Why? oo

Crow: Because it's 1:25am and my cousins are playing wrestling on the PS3 and my girl cousin is on Runescape... -.-

Swallow: So? oo

Crow: I want to go to bed TT_TT

Yami: Quit cryin' and sleep then. :(

Crow: Feathers...

Yami:?

Swallow: Sigh~ Please Reveiw and comment and have a nice day...errrr...morning?IDK!


	4. Chapter 4

Crow: I feel loved ^_^

Swallow: why is that?

Crow: Becuase~

Swallow: Ur freaking me out... o_O

Crow: Sorry I had a bowl of Cheerios and I feel Cheery now ^_^

Yami: No more please...

Crow: Oh and I'm watching cupcake wars while doing this. Grammar might be affected.

**Disclaimer**_ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh..._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**Chappy 04 :D**

_~A Week Later~_

"Fuck off"

"No"

"Why not -no wait- If I know you guys, you're gonna bitch off at us for a complete stupid reason."

"Why you-" Anzu was about to lunge at Ranex untl Vivian stopped her.

"ENOUGH!" Vivian shouted, "We're here to find out why you guys are being close to our future husbands." Vivian hissed.

"Ushio and Kieth?" Rena said tilting her head.

"NO! ATEMU AND YAMI," Anzu yelled slamming her hands down.

The four girls were arguing during lunch in an isolated place where a few people go because the Skyler twins claimed it their own...How'd they do that? ( I created them and I don't know -_- ) They staed to luagh.

"Well, we wanted information on a 'certain' subject," Rena said wiping a tear.

"Yeah, we wanted to know a few things before moving on with 'something' else," Ranex said.

"You're lying," Anzu snarled, "You just want them for yourselves."

"Stay away from them if you know what's good for you," Vivian hissed. Then they started to walk off.

"F.Y.I.!" Ranex shouted standing up, "They're gay and we're not lying!" Then sat back down.

All they got was a 'huff' from the two girls and it's true. For the past week they been observing and asking questions carefully to Atemu and Yami for their 'Project'.

"Haha, we don't lie." Rena said.

"Just don't tell the truth," Ranex said. And to that they went to their own thoughts...

o ~ O ~ o

"Today's the preprally," Jou sighed.

"What's wrong with the preprally?" Heba asked.

"Nothing just there's no point in them," Bakura said.

"Plus, Anzu and Vivian will try to come on us to make sure we watch their routine during it." Yami said in grief.

"Oh," Yugi and Heba fell more for the Sennen's as the week went by and are slowly hating Both sluts.

"Wish there was something to do," Bakura muttered, but soon a smile crept it's way on his face, "Marik come here!"

"Ok?" Marik had a questionable look, until he smiled after what Bakura whispered in his ear.

"So are you in?" Bakura asked.

"In for what?" Ryou and Malik werer behind them looking at them suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Then they both ran off.

"BAKURA!"

"MARIK!"

"Looks like we lost four people this afternoon," Seto said coming up with a laptop in hand.

"What's up with the laptop?" Jou asked.

"Work," Seto said.

"Figures," Jou scoffed.

"What was that mutt?" Seto asked.

"I'm not a dog for the last **freaking** time!" Jou growled.

"Really? Could have fooled me," Seto said unfazed.

"Why you," Jou jumped at Seto and the Mutou along with the Sennen twins left them fighting.

"I never will get how they fight like that everyday," Yugi sighed.

With that the warning bell rang for class.

q ~ Q ~ p

Yugi and Yami both had history together while Atemu and Heba had science.

Yugi and Yami were both seated next to each other.

"I'm glad your in my history class Yugi," Yami said, "I would have die from annoyance from Anzu."

Anzu was in their period, but luckily the teacher put in the front to keep an eye on her. But that didn't stop her from before or after class.

"Yamikins!" A shrilled high-pitched voice came in. Anzu was running up to the look-a-likes.

"Damn, I swear my ears will bleed one day because of her." Yami growled.

"Oh Yami! I heard that will give us a project in groups of two!" She screeched, "I was wondering if you want to work with me."

"Sorry, I can't" Yami said rubbing his temple from a headace.

"Why not?" Anzu pouted.

_She shouldn't pout...She really shouldn't..._Yami thought, "Well that's because, uh..err..." Yami started to hesitate.

"Well?" Anzu is becoming impatient by tapping her foot.

"That's because, umm, Yugi! Yugi going to work with me," Yami said.

"What? Why?" Anzu demanded.

"Because I asked him," Yugi stepped up, "I'm sorry, but you were too late."

"Why would you work with this runt?" Anzu was getting mad.

"Because this 'runt' won't leach off of me unlike you would," Yami glared.

"No I won't, I would just make sure we have fun doing the project," Anzu purred.

"No thank you," then the bell rang leaving them a fumimg Anzu.

"I have to thank you Yugi," Yami said.

"No problem, I couldn't let you work with Anzu anyways. It's torture just being around her," Yugi smiled brightly.

Yami blushed, but quickly recovered, "Well thank you Little one."

Yugi blushed. Yami smirked.

p ~ Q ~ q

Atemu sighed.

"what's wrong?" Heba asked.

"It's free period," Atemu said.

"And that's wrong because?" Heba was now confused.

"ATEMUUUUUUU," Vivian's glass-on-blackboard, ear piercing voice was heard down the hall, if not the whole school...ow that's loud...

"Her," covering his ears.

Heba did the same, "I see."

"Atemu! Atemu! Did you hear? It's a free period! I'm so glad! We get to sit together and talk together," Vivian started rambling, "I'm so glad that (A/N: My old science teacher ) gave us a free period!" Vivian was so excited.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sitting next to you," Atemu said.

"Why not?" Vivian Demanded, "Is it because of this runt?" Vivian glared at Heba, "Ever since those two wannabe look-a-likes came you had no time for me," Vivian started to fume.

"Ok first off, this 'runt' has a name and is my friend. Second, I never wanted to spend time with you, and third," Atemu took a deep breathe, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Atemu was on his last nerve.

"How dare you? I thought we had something special!" Vivian faked being hurt.

"We never had anything," Atemu glared daggers, but Vivian seemed unfazed.

"I know you'll come to me one day Atemu," Vivian flipped her hair, "No one can resist me," she gave a sickenly smile.

"Whatever, come on Heba," Atemu grabbed Heba and went to the back of the room, while Vivian gave Heba a venomous glare.

Heba shuddered at her glare, "Umm Atemu?"

"Yes?"

"Why does Vivian and Anzu hates me and Yugi so much?" Heba asked.

"Well, ever since you guys came we spend alot of time with you guys," Atemu smiled, "and me and Yami are grateful also for keeping them away. Thank you."

Heba blushed,"We didn't do anything though."

"But in a way you did, so again. Thank you."

"Well if you want, we can go to the library to avoid her," Heba said looking down.

"That's brilliant Heba!" Atemu exclaimed.

Soon after the bell rang the to immedately went up to asking for passes to the library and got their ok.

Vivian. To put it short, she was mad...

* ~ * ~ * _- I like these designs I make in change of POV :D  
Moving on..._

_~Preprlly~_

"Fuck off- wait- seriously again?"

"Sister, calm down. Now, what do you want," Rena said calmly.

"We want to know what's going on between the Sennen's and the Mutou's," Vivian demanded.

"Start talking," Anzu snarled giving daggers through her eyes.

Both Skyler's were unfazed and gave them blank stares.

"May I ask why?" Ranex sasked.

"You two know something that we don't, that's why!" Anzu hissed.

"Hmmmm," Ranex pulled out a pocket watch to check the time, "Sorry the cut the talk short, but we can say this."

"All is fair in Love and War," the Skyler's chanted, "and Love has no boundries."

"Ta Ta!" Then they left for the rally.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Vivian shouted.

"They're more stupidthan we thought," Ranex smirked, "I'm sorry Francis Edward Smedly( 1 ), people are idoits these days."

# ~ # ~ #

The Preprally was out at the football field and started with the cheerleaders coming out with a routine spelling out Domino High.

"They're dressed as whores," Bakura said.

"Bakura!" Ryou scowled.

"What it's true!" Bakura put up his arms.

"I agree with Bakura," Marik said, "Those out fits looks like a five year old could wear."

The routine was done and to the gangs surprise Ranex came up by the art and drama teachers.

"What is she doin' up their?" Jou said.

Yami sighed, "Agian, we'll never know what they're up to."

"Thank you for the wonderful routine," the principal said through the microphone.

"As you know the K.O.K ( 2 ) Exams are coming up to see who're the best of the best," he continued, "So we hope to see our students past with high scores making sure we're doing are job right."

"Haha, this is a joke right?" Marik said.

"I know what you mean," Bakura said, "I can't understand what they say during class."

"Well, if you guys actually pay attention, you won't be asking us for help," Malik and Ryou were glaring at Bakura and Marik, while they blushed slightly.

"I know I'll do well," Seto smiked.

"Yeah, that's a surprised," Jou said sarcasticly.

"Why you-"

Jou was cut off by Ranex who took the mic from the principal.

"Now everyone," Ranex started, "Every year on Holloween this school host a haunted house to for a fundraiser."

Everybody graoned.

Ranex ignored it, "This year Rena and I took the liberty to host it our selves." Everybody perked up in curiousity, Ranex smirked.

"We both took it to our hands to put up, design and set up the whole project and you guys are to rate how we do," Ranex announced, "Bring anyone you like, friends or family, but you'll go in pairs."

"How do we know it's not another scam?" A guy shouted.

"Yeah!" The crowd started to protest.

"People, do you not know us?" Ranex raised an eyebrow.

They went silent. They all knew what they're capable of.

"Good, you're free to wear your costumes too if yall want and it's at 7pm," Ranex smile, "Just remember once you go in," she paused, " Ya can't get out 'till the end," She gave an evil smile and left them to shudder.

"Thank you Ms. Skyler," The principal started, "The price to go in is only a dollar. Hope you enjoy."

The rall ended.

"Ummmm, so is anybody going to the haunted house?" Yugi asked.

"That would be a yes," Seto said, "and I'm speaking for everyone."

"Why is that Money-bags?" Jou asked.

"Because it's hosted by the Skyler twins mutt," Seto said.

"What's so special when they host stuff?" Heba asked.

"Because they're hosting it," Bakura said, "See the last time they host something was the first school feild day," Bakura smiled, "Let's just say things got wet."

"Anybody who was outside was blasted with a water gun," Atemu said.

"And the people that were blasting people were Them," Yami pointed at Marik and Bakura.

They told the rest of the story on the way home.

"I hope the haunted house works sister."

"No worries Rena, I gots it under control," The twins went home waiting for the Holloween to put the plan in action.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

( 1 ) Francis Edward Smedly is the dude the first said "All is fair in Love and War" in a book in the early 1800s.

( 2 ) K.O.K. stands for Knowledge of knowledge which I completely made up...If it's a real test then sorry...

Crow: I just finished watching the last episode of Yu-Gi-Oh ( Episode 224 )  
**It's true Yugi everybody has a story! T^T**

Swallow: But you're watching Tru TV right now...

Crow: I was watching it on youtube T^T

Swallow: Oh...

Crow: Damn up 4Kids! You left that part out TT^TT That was a beutiful ending.

Swallow: Well please review ^_^;


	5. Chapter 5

Crow: Holy fuck, I read a preview of my story and notice a whole lot of grammar...

Swallow: You did warned them

Crow: I did? Good, I'm ok then.

Swallow: Where's Yami?

Crow: I told him I gave Yugi sugar, why?

Swallow: YOU DID WHAT?

Crow: What? It was the only way to keep Yugi out of here after the stories done.

Swallow: Why?

Crow: I'll start crying when I see him...

Swallow: ?

Crow: Yu-Gi-Oh episode 224...IT WAS A BEAUTIFUL ENDING TT^TT

Swallow: Damn it, took me all night to stop her...Please review...

Crow: and I'm also sorry for getting this chappy late. I was busy and I'm finally home :D

**Disclaimer **_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh..._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**Chapppy 05 :D**

_~ Holloween Day ~_

"AT LEAST WEAR THE DAMN TEETH BAKURA!"

Everybody cringed at the volume of Ranex's voice. The group, excluding Yugi and Heba who were at their own house, were at the Sennen's home.

"Fine," Bakura said putting on the cheap plastic.

It was 5:45pm and everybody were preparing for Domino High's haunted house...Well or at least trying to.

"I'm surprised that you were willing to wear a costume Seto." Jou said.

"Shut it mutt," Seto said.

Everybody were wearing there costumes _-Courtesy of the Skyler's- _

Bakura and Ryou were vampires, but only Ryou dressed up fully. Ryou wore a white blouse with black shorts and a deep dark blue cape going around his shoulders. Both of them were wearing the fake teeth and eyeliner.

Both Malik and Marik as adventurers. Both of them had worn-out tan shorts, white torn shirts and bandanas going around their arms. They were equiped with rope hanging off the belts and swords- They were fake thankfully...

Seto and Jou were demons. Lucky for them, or Seto, they can just wear their normal clothes. They both were given bat wings that latches on the shirt, headbands with horns on them and the devil tails that clip on the belt along with fake teeth like Ryou and Bakura.

The Sennen's were werewolves. They wore a torn black shirt and black leather pants with white rough tails sticking out it, collars with chains on them, steel-toed boots, hand gloves and a headband with white dog ears.

"Ok we're dressed up can we go now?" Marik said.

"And where the hell is your sister?" Bakura said.

"Bakura, be nice." Ryou glared at him.

"She's with Yugi and Heba giving them there costumes." Ranex said, "Now I wasted too much time on you guys. I goota jet and prepare for the project. Seeya soons." And she left...again.

"One of these days," Yami muttered.

"What's wrong Yami?" Malik asked.

"It's just that Rena and Ranex get there way every freakin' single time," Bakura spatted.

"Yeah, but it helps us in some ways," Atemu said.

"I guess," Bakura muttered crossing his arms.

_~ At the Mutou's residents ~_

"Yugi! Heba! Are you almost done?" Rena Shouted.

"Yeah, we're coming out," Yugi shouted back.

As Yugi and Heba descended down the stairs Rena squealed loudly.

"Ohmygoshyouguysaresocute." Rena squealed, "I'm do glad I designed this one."

"Can I ask you a question though," Heba said slowly.

"Shoot"

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE A TAIL?" Heba yelled.

Both Yugi and Heba were wearing a black tank top with their names on it in gold at the back, leather pants with long poofy tails coming out, laced boots

"Somebody's mad~" Rena said in a singsong voice, still not over the fact that they're cute.

Yugi sighed, "Can you at least tell us why'd you did this for us?" Yugi asked.

"Because we're friends,"Rena said, "and plus, me and Ranex had nothing else to do with our time," Rena laughed nervously.

"What do you do in your spare time anyway?" Heba asked.

"Plotting-Oh look at time I gotta go and set up, Bye-Bye." Rena said quickly and left the house.

"Well It's almost 7 might as well start walking," Yugi said.

"I guess," Heba muttered still not liking the cat parts.

"We'll be back grandpa!" Yugi shouted.

"Have fun boys," Grandpa shouted back.

After that, they had left the game shop.

i ~*~ i

"When Yami and Atemu see us they won't resist us," Vivian said happily.

"Of course, and after they do, they'll forget about those twerps and start dating us," Anzu said twerling around with the dress in hand.

"I think we out done ourselves this time," Vivian said.

( o.o )

The Group arrive at the school early.

"Hey guys nice to see you so soon," Ranex said.

"I hope you'll enjoy the haunted house," Rena said.

"Yeah, yeah," Marik said.

"Where's Yugi and Heba?" Yami asked looking around, "I thought they were with Rena."

"They'll be here," Rena said.

"Hey, Ryou!" Ranex called out waving to her white-haired friend, "Come here! You too Malik!"

"What is Ranex?" Ryou asked.

"Well, I Want you two watch Bakura and Marik," Ranex said.

"Why?" Malik asked.

"Because you guys can keep them in check, so will you go with them in pairs?" Ranex pleaded.

"Sure, either way bakura's going to drag me with him, anyways." Ryou said.

"Same." Malik said.

"Great!" Ranex chirped, "Hey Marik! Bakura! Come here," Ranex called out.

"What do you want, Ranex?" Marik said as Bakura and Marik came over.

"I wanted to do this," Ranex put on a feral grin and hand cuffed them.

Bakura and Ryou were together and Marik to Malik.

"What the hell?" Marik shouted.

"Unlock us now!" Bakura demanded.

"No, it's the only way for you guys to go in the school," Ranex then checked her pocket watch, "and since it's 45minutes 'till, I'll let you a head start. Bye now, oh and the keys are in the school's rooftop. Good luck." Ranex waved and ran off.

_Meanwhile with Rena..._

"Guys," Yami, Atemu heard Yugi's voice.

"See I told you," Rena said.

Both Yami and Atemu turned around and gaped at what they saw.

_Yugi looks so cute, no, he's adorable_ Yami thought.

_I'm gonna thank Rena and Ranex for this _Atemu thought.

Yugi and Heba were thinking no different, the blush told everything.

"Well...Now that you two are her-"

Rena was cut off by a shrilled vioce.

"OH YAAAAAAAAMMMIIIIII!" Anzu screehed followed by Vivian's, "AAATTEMMMMUUU"

Rena, Yugi, Heba, Yami, Atemu cringed at the ear bleeding vioces and were disgusted when they saw the two girls that came running along.

"Oh Yami, I was wondering if we can be partners." Anzu trying to act cute while latching on Yami, "I get scared easily and I want you to protect me."

"Same here Atemu, I want to be with you, so you can comfort me," Vivian said putting a death grip on his arm.

Rena was irritated now. She was so close too.

"Hey sluts, why are you wearing your cheerleading outfits? You're suppose to be something your not," Rena said.

"WHAT?" Vivian and Anzu snarled.

Yami and Atemu were free and relieved. They joined Yugi and Heba watching the argument between the three girls.

"Say that again bitch and see what happens," Vivian hissed.

"and we're not wearing our cheer outfits." Anzu added.

"Oh really? My bad. I didn't see what you really were," Vivian and Anzu smirked thinking they won, "but you guys are already whores, so it doesn't count."

The look-a-likes that were watching this started to snicker along with some people that started to arrive.

"We're not whores! We're witches, Bitch," Anzu Yelled.

"Oh well," Rena walked over to Yugi, Yami, Heba, and Atemu.

"What are you doing," Vivian demanded.

"This," and handcuffed Yugi and Yami together along with Heba and Atemu together, "Now run along you four, I'm sure your friends are waiting." Rena said pushing them towards the school.

Anzu and Vivian were fuming.

"You Bitch," Vivian screamed.

"Release them," Anzu demanded.

"No," and took out another pair of cuffs and locked them together, "You'll go together. Bye now," and Rena ran off.

\_*_\

_~ In the haunted house ~_

"Damn, we got separated," Bakura panted.

While going through the school, Marik and Malik were separated with the whited haired look-a-likes after being chased down by a rabid looking dog.

"Are you ok, Ryou?" Bakura asked.

Ryou just stand their pointing ahead, shaking. Bakura looked up to see a walking skeleton going towards them.

"Oh really?" Bakura scoffed, "I thougt the Skyler's were better than that.

He walked up dragging Ryou along and kick the skeleton. The bones scattered on the floor.

"That's pathetic," Bakura said.

Ryou was still shaking and latched on to Bakura.

_Ya know, I can get use to this _Bakura smirked.

"B-b-b-Bak-k-kura," Ryou stuttered, "B-b-behind y-you."

"Wha-" the skeleton was back on it's feet, "What the hell?" Bakura kicked it again, only for the skeleton to be reasembled.

"AHHHHHHHH," Ryou started to scream.

"Come on," Bakura said carrying Ryou bridal-style and ran down the hall in an empty room...

_~ Meanwhile with Marik and Malik ~_

"Where's Bakura and Ryou?" Malik asked panting.

"I don't know," Marik said.

They walked down the hall and saw a little girl. There was a white glow around her and she was crying.

"Hey, are you alright?" Malik said running up to her dragging Marik along.

She continued crying and said, "I was running down the hall and lost my teddy."

"Don't worry you'll get you teddy back," Malik said reassuringly.

"Let's just leave her," Marik said, but he was hit in the arm.

"No, I want my teddy NOW!" She demanded.

"Hey don't talk to him like that!" Marik glared at her.

"I said, I WANT MY TEDDY" Her eyes grew red, developed claws and started to hiss at the two blondes.

"Shit," and they were being chased down by the demanted girl.

_~ In front of Domino High ~_

Screams. Lots and lots of screams came from the school. The Sennen's werejust standing there while the Mutou's cower behind them.

"What are you waitng for? Go in." Rena said.

"Uhhhh, I'm not sure about this no more." Yugi said.

"Sorry Yugi, but the keys to the cuffs are on the roof." Rena said.

"What?" They all shouted.

"It was Ranex's Idea to cuff the pairs, and the first to reach the roof, the whole thing will be over." Rena explained, "And besides, it'll be fun."

"With all that screaming? I don't think so," Atemu said.

"Oh well, enjoy though," And Rena ran off to the side of the building.

"Might as well go," Yami said.

And with that they went inside.

( *^* )

"Everything's in motion sis," Rena said.

"Yup, hopefully we'll get them together," Ranex said on her laptop watching Bakura knocking down the Skeleton, "Oh we can't have that," with a press of a button the skeleton was reasembled.

"I'm glad we took this up," Rena said.

"You and me oth do."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Rena and Ranex's plan's are in motion! Tell me if anybody saw that coming plz ^^

Crow: Hehe, srry again. School's starting soon and I hope I'll be better at writing this during school

Swallow: I know you will Crow! BANZAI! XD

Crow: lol, and drabbles might be coming up.  
It's 11:11pm make a wish :x and peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Swallow: Long story short. Crow is...ummmm...out? and told me to write this fic by the emails she sents me. She says srry to her veiwers and says she'll try to make a fic atleast 7 to 10 days...Gomenasai

_I Dun own Yu-Gi-Oh..._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Yugi was currently trembling in Yami's arms, tears dripping down on his face.

"Yugi! Please tell me whats wrong." Yami said worrily-(is that how u spell it?)

Yugi didn't hear him. Just cried.

_Flashback~_

_Yami sighed "I swear the whole school is rigged..." he said as he mumbled to himself._

_Yugi was quiet throughout the whole way and got used to the dark senery thinking to himself, 'why do I have to be stuck with him, sure I don't mind but...' Yugi blushed as his thoughts continued._

_"Hello? Yugi? Are you there?" Yami was waving a hand in front of hikm and Yugi snapped out of his thoughts._

_"Huh? Yeah, why?"_

_"I was wondering that if you want to go back." Yami said._

_"Please I'm tired and the the screams of the others are getting more and more disturbing." As on que a loud screeching scream came. They both shuddered._

_"let's ." Yami said._

_They headed for the nearest stairwell and saw a red glow. Yugi stopped at this._

_Yami felt the tugged of weight on the cuffs and looked back._

_"What's wrong Yugi?" Yami asked not seeing Yugi's scared expression because of the dark._

_"N-nothing, let's go." Yugi responded _

_As they reach the stairwell the glow intensed and Yugi's fear grew by every step. Biting his lip he pressed on while Yami lead the way._

_Yugi was relieved that the glow came from a light on the ceiling._

_They started down the stairs._

_Yugi stopped and screamed._

_Grabbing his head pulling Yami down along and started crying..._

_End of flashback~_

"Yugi, please tell me whats wrong?" Yami said gently holding the smaller

By somehow Yugi heard him and pointed ahead.

He looked and shivered at the sight.

There was a person on the ground, covered in blood...

All of a sudden the lights came on and an P.A. was on.

**"Thank you everyone who participated in tonight's event! Follow the flashing christmas lights that look like arrows and be on your way! Our winners for the event will be anounced tomarrow at lunch. Good night~"**

"Yugi please get up,"Yami begged.

"YUGI!" Heba was running towards them...

( Hey! Newsflash at the bottom^^ )

_Before Yugi's scream... and on the roof_

"AHAHAHAHA." Bakura was laughing his ass off along with Marik.

"Let me do it!," Marik said.

Ranex gave the laptop to Marik and he started to press buttons on it.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Currently the whole group Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Seto, Jou, Atemu, and Heba are watching a screen messing with Tea and Vivian.

"Best. Holloween. Ever!" Jou shouted.

"I know right? Ooo get the dog! Get the Dog!" Bakura was currently...giddy...

Ryou tensed up at the word dog. He was currently freaked by the run he had.

"Or the little girl!" Marik suggested.

Malik gripped on the railings fearing the demonic encounter...

"Give me that." Rena took away the laptop before they released anything unneccessary, "I need to check on Yami and Yugi to see whats going on with them."

Then a heart-wrenching scream was heard.

"Oh no," Rena's eyes widened, "Ranex I'm discontinuing the event. Yugi's is in a bad state," Rena empesized on the word 'State' and Ranex understood.

"I'll call out driver and you guys,"Pointing at Rena, Heba, and Atemu," Find Yugi and Yami." as Ranex said firmly.

It only took and short time to find them.

"YUGI!" Heba shouted when he saw the body and red liquid on the floor...

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Swallow: Srry for short chappy. I wanted to save this to the end!  
Crow is allowing me to write a Story on her account since mine is not done...I was lazy...  
Oh well I dun care.

Hehehe cocoa puffs.


	7. Chapter 7

Crow

: O.M.G. Im so glad to be bak. Do you know how painful it was to not able to get to this site?

The Dam site kept saying _'Type 2 Error' _Wtf is a Type 2 error?

So I went and did scans checks and delete these useless files and still _'Type 2 Error'_  
Wow. Just wow.

When did got on the site, I was unable to upload my stories with again _'Type 2 Error'_ everytime when i tryed to logg on. WTF!

Anyways Enjoy~!

O and btw i didn't reread my story so if anything is messed up just go along with it. :/  
And I also kikd Swallow off my story after the last chappy . Srry I told her to make it short...not rush it...

_Disclaimer: Me dunt own anything, but Ranex and Rena. - My OCs D:_

_

* * *

_

_Pull Me out~ Chapter 7 ~_

On Monday morning, the school's talk was all about the Halloween Event that took place.

Everyone was chattering and laughing at eachother, but Yami, Rena, and Ranex.

"Come on guys, cheer up." Ryou said

"Yeah, I'm sure that Yugi will be alright." Malik tried.

Both Ryou and Malik tried to cheer up the depressed trio.

"But we scared the daylights out of Yugi. Literally!" Ranex hunged her head.

"We also could've stopped the whole event when it turned midnight, but we went on anyways." Rena said sighing.

Yami was just silent. He was depressed that Yugi wasn't here.

_I could've gone down first and to see what's down there. _Yami thought, _Then Yugi wouldn't in this state fully knowing how Rena and Ranex can be with events like this._

"It's not your fault guys," Heba said, "You didn't know" As he tried to lift their mood.

"But we knew he was already scared before he went in the house!" the Skyler twin's shouted at the same time.

"We went over board, we should've notched it down to just walking skeletons," Ranex said.

"Or the oversized spiders and snakes," Rena said.

"Oh come on," Atemu started, "You did it for the school's funding. You did your best."

"Yug's gonna be alright, it's not like ya did it on purpose." Jou said.

"Yeah, get the fuck over it. The little runt will be O.K." Bakura said that was surprisingly nice.

"Omg Bakura jus- IT"S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Marik screamed running away.

"Marik, SHUT UP!" As Bakura shouted running after Marik.

_Ding Ding..._

The bell sounded Signaling them for class.

~I luv u all for waiting on me T^T Thx so much. And Swallow will be still using my account...Sadly...~

_History class with Yami~_

Yami just sat there with his head downon the desk waiting for the class to start.

Even though he just met Yugi, He have to amit that he was attractive to the little one. Very attractive. He never liked a person like this before and if he did Yugi sure made his heart beat faster.

"Oooohh~ Yami~!" a sing-song voice was calling out to him for attention. Like he haven't heard that before.

"Yamiiiii~~!" Now it started to whine, "Listen to me~~"

Yami looked up to see Anzu pouting with her sticking out and with -attemted- big dog eyes which she failed at. That disgusted Yami for Anzu tried to look cute with over use of Make-up. Eww.

"Yays~!" She jumped up, "Yami I have a favor."

"And what makes you think I'll fulfill your favor," Yami's eyes darkened a little.

"Because your my furture boyfriend a husband silly," she said without faultering in his gaze.

"Go away. I-"

"I want you to punish the Skyler twins." she cut off Yami. She hoped by acting cute, Yami would do it.

"And why would I do that?" Now Yami's voice darkened.

"Because they're your lackeys aren't they? Meaning they'll do what you want." she said while flipping her hair, "I mean why else do you hang around them? They're just low class sluts with a little money. Right~?" She said batting her eye lashes.

"Anzu," Yami stood up, "They're my friends and not sluts and say anything more about my other friends I'll make sure you regret it for the rest of your life." he hissed under his breath.

"Whatever you say Yami-kins~" she said twirling her hair, "Anyways lets go on a date, your poor mind is tainted by that weak, pathetic Yugi. I'm sure our dat-"

**_Slap!_**

"Fuck. Off. You. Bitch." Sounding each word with hatred

"W-w-why d-did yo-"

The stuttering Anzu was cut off by the bell that was sounding for class.

Yami sat down glaring at Anzu to make her go away...

~Hmmmm what's next. What's next indeed. :3 ~

_Science Class~~...At the same time (lol i keep putting temi for time)_

"Cheer up Atemu. I'm sure Yami will be fine." Heba tried.

"I'm really worried about him. I never seen him like this before." Atemu sighed.

"Maybe your poor brother wouldn't be in this situation if little Yugi wasn't such a scaredy cat." Vivian was sitting a desk next to Atemu's left.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Heba said glaring at her.

"It's simple, little Heba. Your brother is a wimp, and the fact that he fainted over a little blood and a dummy just shows how weak he is." Vivian said not faultering in Heba's gaze.

After that has been said, she started to cling on the Atemu's arm, "Atemu~" She whined, "Sit by me and not with this runt." as she said pouting.

"No." Atemu said in a stern voice, " and I am very content sitting by my friend than sitting with you."

"Hmph. As you wish my love, but I know you can't resist me." With that she winked at Atemu and joined her cheerleader friends/followers swaying her hips side to side hoping to catch Atemu's attention, but to fail.

_Bitch! Atemu's mine and I'll make sure you'll pay for insulting my brother! _Heba thought as the bell sounded.

* * *

~ Hehehe mushrooms! ~

* * *

_~ Up in the computer rooms ~_

"Yo, your royal highness! Are you always an ass to the one you love?"

Seto stared shockingly at Ranex, "W-What?" She be serious...right?

After straighting up Seto said calmly, "What do you mean by that Skyler?"

Currently, both Ranex and Seto have a free period in the morning because they don't need to go to morning classes...(I wish I was that smart . I'd be chillin' at some random corner playing my PsP...)

Ranex was currently organizing her files in her laptop, that she carries around every she goes, sorting out the pictures from the Halloween event.

"It's obvious you have hots for Jou-chan," Ranex said making this face :3...

"I have no idea what your talking about Skyler," Seto said calmly if not blushing...by a little tiny bit...

"Oh please you stare at him as if he were a piece of meat that's being served on a silver platter," as Ranex continued on her typing getting a _Bing! _sound.

"..."

"Hehehe, win..."

"Don't tell anyone about this Skyler."

"My sister knows, does she count?"

"No, she's a Skyler...sadly."

"Dun' worry pal, but a word of advice. Quite being an ass!" Ranex said still looking at her laptop with another _Bing!_

"No. He is my entertainment whether it's indirectly or directly." Seto said with a smirk coming up. He heard a _Bing! _again.

"Hmmmm, It's official. I can't view you as a C.E.O. no more. I can view you as a S.E.A." Ranex said. _Bing!_

_"_Sea?" Seto raised a brow. _Bing!_

"A Sadistic Egoistical Ass." Ranex said. _Bing!_

"..." _Bing!_

_"_Hehehe." _Bing!_

It was silent, but a _Bing!_ broke it.

_"_ What are you doing anyways that sound is getting on my nerves." Seto said finnaly asking.

"Oh, this? This conversation was being recorded and sent to my sister!," Ranex said cheerfully, "She was sending me messages of what we should do next. Thanks! Ciao!" she packed up her stuff and left for the afternoon class.

Seto just standed there_ I need to be more careful and aware next time...__In a Dark Corner~...(Where nobody knows where. :/ )_

* * *

Two Albinos just parted from a heated kiss. The shorter one was panting with dazed eyes.

The taller of the two continued to nip down the other's neck earning a moan.

"You're so cute," Bakura said purring while buried his face in to Ryou's neck, "Your scent, your taste that lingers on your being is mine." As he whispered it into Ryou's ear.

Ryou shivered at what he said, "and I will be always yours."

With that they went back to a heat make out session while a shadow was around by a near by corner.

_Type Type Type..._ Furiosly typing, yet silently, a girl was on her laptop typing with her right, and holding a tissue to her nose with herleft hand to stop what look like a nose bleed.

_Lil' mouse: I think we don't have to worry about our little albinos_

_With S.E.A.: rlly? wat are they doing? :D_

_Lil' mouse: they might go at it like bunnies soon D:_

_With S.E.A.: O_O_

_Lil' mouse: Wat 'bout u?_

_With S.E.A.: He amitted he liked our lil' doggy :D_

_Lil' mouse: Rlly? Looks like we dun need to go for extreme measures then._

_With S.E.A.: Sadly..._

_Lil' mouse: hehehe, I think Seto's getting soft :3_

_With S.E.A.: Around Jou-chan~ :3_

_Lil' mouse: So... Wat about the kittys?_

_With S.E.A.: idk...I can't seem to contact nor find them..._

_Lil' mouse: Our Kings?_

_With S.E.A.: no clue yet, still seems too early._

_Lil' mouse: true but I hope Yugi gets better..._

_With S.E.A.: Ya..._

_Lil' mouse: I'll be going now, I need to lay down from blood loss..._

_With S.E.A.: ?_

_Lil' mouse signed out._

Well I hope you enjoyed it.

And if possible can anyone tell me what a Type 2 Error is on this site?

And pplz having this problem-

When editing-

If when you get the type 2 error look in the address bar and you'll see this as part of the address 'story_edit_property' change the word 'property' to 'content' (story_edit_content). Make sure you do not add any additional spaces or anything, just change one word for the other. It will take you directly to the content/chapter tab of your story.

Idk 'bout new story tho :/

If you already knew, go on ya :D

Tell me for new story, I wanna know :D


End file.
